Lonaris Dovala
Dovalas are graceful, slender creatures that seldom leave the forest. Their territories are located on the far west edges of the forest, near lands no magi has traveled. It is rare that people move through the far edges of the forest, and it's likely dovalas would never have been discovered by humans. Instead, dovalas made themselves known, by moving further to the east. As soon as a herd of dovala were spotted, word of them spread. The creatures were quickly identified, as several older books mention them and have detailed descriptions. Though these companions have existed for centuries, their history is unknown. They were not created by man, and indeed dislike most human company. It's unusual for dovalas to linger near the castle, and they will only approach their specific magi. Dovalas cannot understand human speech, and have difficulty understanding even a few simple commands. For the most part, these creatures are left to their own devices, peacefully moving throughout the woods. If one is spotted, others are sure to be nearby, as they travel in groups. They remain together even when in flight. Dovalas can fly extremely well, winding through thick branches with ease. This skill is most valuable in winter, when food becomes scarce. Other animals eat away at most leaves, but dovalas simply fly higher, where leaves are still plentiful. Dovalas love all manner of leaves, and are content to eat pine needles when they can find nothing else. Harsh weather seems to agree with them, as they are light enough to walk along the surface of snow. Egg When in moonlight, this blue egg shines. Hatchling A magi does not take much part in the raising of a dovala hatchling. These little ones prefer to be near adults of their kind, and remain with their herd almost constantly. Hatchlings are gathered in the center of these herds, and many watchful eyes are on them at all times. Dovala young learn important skills from their elders, such as finding food and mastering flight. It is vital for these companions to learn to fly, lest food become scarce for them in the winter. Adult Once they have reached adulthood, Dovalas are half the height of a human and weigh very little. They move through their territories without worry, as most predators know to leave them in peace. Hungry animals who have never seen these companions before may take their slender appearances as weakness, though. It's almost unheard of for a grown dovala to be taken down, as they are far from defenseless. These creatures rarely resort to violence, instead relying on their potent magic to protect them. They possess the ability to create any sound. Though this may not sound dangerous, this magic can be used in endless ways. Should a dovala be threatened by a predator, they will conjure sounds to lure their attacker away, rather than fighting or fleeing. In the event that anyone harms a dovala, though, they will be repaid. A dovala seeking revenge will take on the voice of a loved one, perhaps pleading for help in the distance. The unlucky person who follows the sounds will inevitably become lost. They usually end up in the most dangerous areas of the forest, where wolves roam and the leaves are thick enough to block out all sunlight. Dovalas have a peculiar tie to the sun and the moon – some move only when the moon is out, others only when the sun shines. Whenever a cloud passes overhead, the creatures immediately stop moving, slipping easily into sleep. It is very easy to tell the two types of dovala apart, as they differ greatly. The nocturnal dovala, known as the lonaris dovala, is deep blue in color. It bears a pair of brilliant blue antlers. Solaerus dovalas are only seen during the day, and are a deep gold in color, with lighter feathers. They possess the gentler disposition of the two. Breeding Additional Information * No. 374 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (February 2013) * Released: February 1, 2013 * Artists: Xenomorph, Lazuli * Sometime after the release the adult sprites (on both Dovalas) were edited to fix some issues addressed by users after the release. The Lonaris were lightened and the eyes made more visible. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Dovalas